


Why Do I Even Bother?

by inmyopinion



Category: The X-Files
Genre: i did this for science, jk i know, why did i do this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-08 19:52:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6871132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inmyopinion/pseuds/inmyopinion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, there are times in life where Scully asks herself, "Why did I even bother with this guy?". This is one of those said times.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why Do I Even Bother?

Scully tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, her eyes moving from left to right as she skimmed through a random book she’d found lying around in Mulder’s office. For days, nothing was really being assigned to the two nor did Mulder have any wild sorts of cases for them to investigate. This had left her to spend her time in recent days just sitting in his office there, reading through random newspaper clippings, reading about past cases they’ve had, maybe even read a book or two.

Because of this sort of peaceful time she’d been having, the door suddenly opening particularly shocked her.

Her eyes widened and she almost threw the hardbound book into Mulder’s face as he entered, his eyes widening as he raised his hands up in defense, showing off the file in his hand. “Not the best way to greet a friend, huh?” he asked with a cheeky grin as he moved his hands away from his face, placing the file down on the desk in front of Scully. 

She couldn’t help but raise an eyebrow as she put down the book and picked the file up, looking at Mulder with squinted eyes. “What is this Mulder?” she asked, raising an eyebrow. “Did we get assigned another case?”

“Oh, no, nothing yet. Just open it up,” he said, gesturing to the file and just shrugging, the grin gone from his face. 

Scully looked up at him and frowned at the sudden change of expression, shaking her head and sitting down as she opened it up. “I don’t see why you want me to see this. I mean, what's so important abou- Oh.. oh god. Mulder, what the hell?” She threw the file back onto the desk and looked away, her head in her hands. “Was that.. what the hell was that?” The content is, ultimately, too disturbing to be described.

“It was alien genitalia,” he replied, shrugging, as if it was a completely normal thing to see in everyday life, grabbing the file as he looked at the other pictures Scully hadn’t bothered to look at.

“Alien genitalia? You mean this barbed.. thing is a penis?”

“You bet it was.”

“I doubt it, really. I mean, how the hell did you even find it?”

“I have my sources.”

That was enough to make Scully get up, glaring at her partner as she fixed up her suit jacket, flipping him off as she walked out of the office. All she wanted was another day of peace.


End file.
